


Belonging

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Drama & Romance, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, Kidnapping, Lucifer has Feelings, Multi, OT3, Poor Dan, Rescue, So does Chloe but she's quiet about it, True Love, Well almost, What's this? A plot?, accidental smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: When Dan doesn't turn up for tacos on Tuesday, our heroes know there's something wrong.  And they know that they have to find him.





	1. Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Remind me never to write plot! It's too much like hard work.
> 
> Thank you to FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, you saved me once again.

It was Taco Tuesday again, their tenth. Dan was looking forward to the weekly ritual- enjoying the extra time with his daughter, flirting subtly when Lucifer teased him, and making sure that he always helped Chloe with the clean-up. He never stayed; they still hadn’t figured out the right way to tell Trixie. But sometimes Lucifer invited him back up to the Penthouse. He smiled at the thought, feeling like a love-sick teenager. It was ridiculous, but he was enjoying all of it so much.

First, though, he had to get through the afternoon. Which meant going door to door with this _wanker_ from the Missing Persons Unit. Trixie wasn’t the only one picking up the Devil’s vocabulary. He was trailing around behind Dan like a sour-faced bad smell, having already decided that the case was a waste of his time.

“How many more of these places are you gonna visit before you admit that nobody here knows squat?” he moaned.

“Just a few more,” Dan replied, trying to make his voice sound calm. “Miss Matthews could be in real trouble. I don’t want to miss anything.”

“Look, half the time people go missing, it’s ‘cause they don’t want to be found. Other half, they turn back up all by themselves.”

“Except for the ones who end up on _my_ desk,” Dan said through clenched teeth, turning to look the wanker in the eye. “And given the circumstances, I want to make sure that Stella is not one of them.”

The circumstances were that they had a potential serial killer on their hands. For the third year in a row, a young woman had gone missing. All of them had long, dark hair and a slender build- all of them waitresses, living in fairly respectable areas, vanished into nowhere on the exact same date. The first two had each been found naked and bleached clean in a dumpster a few weeks later. Cause of death in both cases was heart failure due to starvation. There was more than a slim chance that Stella might end up as the third victim. So now homicide was collaborating with missing persons (although at the moment it felt pretty one-sided) and trying to find her before that happened.

“Fine. We finish this street. Then we get in the car and find somewhere to eat.”

“Good plan. We can go back to the diner where she worked, and you can get lunch while I try and figure out what happened to her.” Lucifer and Chloe had talked to all the staff there yesterday, but maybe he could see if there were any regular customers who might be able to give him a lead. Because right now, they had exactly nothing to go on.

The last few houses didn’t reveal anything new- Stella had been away at college and was staying with her parents for the summer. They didn’t know of any romantic interests. Nobody had seen anything that could be considered suspicious. So they headed to the restaurant, in their own cars. It was very quiet when they got there- presumably all the police yesterday had made customers shy. The wanker slid his generous form into a shiny red booth and picked up a menu. Dan took a seat at the counter next to a scrawny, bearded guy eating a burger and fries. A waitress recognised him from the day before and handed him a cup of coffee. He reached for his wallet but she shook her head. “On the house. We all know what you’re doing for Stella. She’s special. We really hope you find her.”

“Thanks,” Dan said, and then added, “me too.” He sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

“Hey, you talking about the girl who went missing a couple of days ago?”

“Did you know her?”

“I must’ve seen her a few times. Are you a cop?”

Well, so much for subtle questioning. “Yeah. Detective Espinoza, LAPD.”

“Hmmff.” He looked away and bit into his burger.

Dan finished his coffee quietly, knowing that this had been a long shot. He visited the restroom and headed back to his car to look over the files for the old cases again. Maybe there was a connection they’d missed. There were footsteps behind him. He turned to see the burger guy. “Hey detective,” he called. His hands were in his pockets, but it didn’t look like he had a gun in there. Dan relaxed slightly.

“Sorry, man, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Walker,” he said casually, coming closer. His hands came out of his pockets. Was he palming something? 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Walker?”

“I was just wondering if maybe you help me with some…” but as he spoke, there was a sharp pain in Dan's thigh, and everything went dark.

 

An hour after Dan was supposed to arrive for tacos, Chloe was inwardly screaming. She kept trying to call him for an explanation, and kept getting voicemail. She was hurt and furious and mad at herself for trusting him again. Trixie wouldn’t give up hope that he was just running late, and Chloe tried hard not to disillusion her. Lucifer refused to believe that he would just disappear without word, so he started making calls. His voice was light and charming, but the more that people said that they hadn’t seen him since before lunch, the more he grew concerned. “Detective, I think it might be best if we head back to work.”

“Is something wrong?” 

He glanced at Trixie. “Nothing solid at present, but just as a precaution, cover all the bases, so to speak. I’ll call Maze, she can take the small person out for dinner.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. This wasn’t a suggestion, Lucifer was serious. “Trixie, why don’t you go pack up an overnight bag just in case. It sounds like something’s come up at work, and me and Lucifer might need to go help your Dad sort it out. It could take a while. Okay?”

“Is Dad in trouble?” Trixie asked.

“No, love, I’m sure he’s fine, he just got held up or something.” Damn, she thought she’d never have to use that line again. When her daughter was in the other room she looked at Lucifer. “ _Is_ Dan in trouble?”

“Possibly,” he said quietly. “Last anyone saw him was about midday. Considering the nature of our current investigation, I'm worried.”

“Okay, so we go back in, check who was with him, whether he logged anything after that. We'll find him okay?”

Lucifer's lip shrank to a narrow line. “If someone's hurt him Detective...”

“Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know anything for sure yet.” Her voice sounded sure, but he knew that fixed look on her face. “Call Maze, she can meet us at the precinct.”

 

With her daughter safely away in the care of a demon, Chloe went back to the conference room where they had set up what little evidence they had from the previous two murders. Most people who had been working that day had already gone home for the night, but they’d called Ella and she’d come straight back. She came into the room with none of her usual bounce. “I’ve checked all the records. Dan didn’t sign back in at all this afternoon. He hasn’t filed any reports all day. I tried tracking his phone, but it’s either off or broken. I wish I had better news.”

Chloe rubbed her hands on her face, trying desperately to think straight. Lucifer began pacing, and Ella was almost sure she saw his eyes flash. “There must be something we can do!” he snarled.

“We go back to his last known location and look from there. Talk to all the people he talked to, see if any leads turn up,” Chloe said. “And if anyone starts acting even slightly suspicious, we let the Devil loose on them.”

 

Going door to door was slow and infuriating. Chloe had expected Lucifer to lose his cool, but he cranked the charm into overdrive and everyone was more than happy to tell him anything he wanted to know, in spite of the late hour. Yes, the nice man had been in and talked to them. No, they were sorry but they didn’t know much about the girl, she’d been away at college and so had most of her friends. No, the man didn’t stay long. Until finally- “his partner took a bottle of water, though.”

“His partner?”

“Yes, some large, middle-aged fellow. He was very quiet, didn’t seem to care what we had to say. I think he may have already given it up as a lost cause.”

They went back along the doors, checking the other man’s description. Then they returned to the precinct, found out who he was, and Lucifer persuaded someone to give him the guy’s private number. No answer, but he left a message, stressing the urgency of the situation. The man called back ten minutes later, just as Lucifer was considering finding out where he lived so he could go and punch the wanker in the face.

He told them that they’d gone back to the diner, but he hadn’t noticed Dan had disappeared until after he’d finished his dessert. Ironically. The idiot had just assumed he’d moved on and hadn’t even bothered to tell anyone. Ella grabbed her kit and they got back in the car.

 

Dan slowly became aware of a vague sense of pain in his wrists. His first thought was that he was in the Penthouse. _Lucifer?_ But then he realised his fingers were tingling which meant he’d been bound too long, and his lover would never neglect him like that. He was leaning on something hard and irregular in shape. It was so dark he could barely see. His head felt very fuzzy, he couldn't quite process what his senses were trying to tell him. He shifted to try to get more comfortable, but his hands couldn't move. There were metal things, circles… Thought escaped him, but then he managed to refocus. He was cuffed to some kind of railing. That wasn't right. This wasn't the Devil's bed. 

_Lucifer? Where am I? Are you there?_

Something was wrong, but he couldn't remember what. He was so confused, his brain just wasn't working. He tried to put all the pieces together, but there were too many bits missing. _Dark Lord, my love, I'm hurting. Please help me!_ His lips moved as he prayed.

“If you're calling for God, I don't think He's here anymore,” said a voice that was vaguely familiar. A face swam in front of his vision. 

Walker. The case. Oh shit, he really was in trouble. A light danced over black walls. “He abandoned this place long ago. I burned it down, and no one bothered to rebuild it. Which works for me. I come back every year for my wedding.” That dancing light- a flashlight- came to rest on another figure, also bound. She had long dark hair, and wore a ragged white dress. “This year it can be official. You can hear our vows. Tomorrow's the big day. I think Sally’s looking forward to it, aren't you Sally? Personally, I'm more excited about the wedding night.”

“Stella…” Dan whispered. 

“What's that?”

“Her names not Sally, it's Stella.”

The girl whimpered; it almost sounded hopeful.

“She's Sally now. What do you think you're gonna do about It? Offer up more prayers to a God who couldn't even protect his own church?”

Dan chuckled. “Oh I'm not praying to Him. I belong to the Devil. And he'll come for me. And you will be in so much-” 

A fist collided with his jaw, but with all the drugs it didn't hurt that much. In fact it seemed to clear his head some. He continued to pray silently. Walker glared at him for a while and then disappeared through a doorway. 

“It will be all right,” he said to the young woman. “My name's Dan. I'm a detective with the LAPD. My friends are looking for us.” 

Walker came back, with something in his hand. “I think it's time for another dose, detective.”

“Pray, Stella,” Dan said desperately, “pray to the Devil and he'll find us!” And the world dissolved into strangeness again.

 

The restaurant was closed up when they got there, it was past midnight. Ella was about to break out her lockpick when Lucifer touched the door and it swung open. Everything looked just as a closed up restaurant should- chairs stacked on the tables, till drawer open and empty, countertops all clean. It was eerily quiet. 

“Sorry guys, this looks like a bust,” Ella began. “I’ll go check the bathroom, just in-”

“Shhh!” Lucifer interrupted.

“What?”

He pulled a face and held up one finger. He paused like that, as if listening. “He’s alive! It’s very faint, but I can hear him.”

“He’s here?” Ella asked confused.

“No, I’m not sure where, exactly… Damn it, he’s gone.”

“Lucifer…” Chloe had that fixed expression again.

The Devil’s eyes glistened in the dim light. “He was praying. I taught him to pray to me. But something’s wrong, he was incoherent, weak.”

“It’s good though, right?” Ella said, her spark finally returning. “We know he’s alive. We just have to find him.” 

Chloe pulled a chair down and guided Lucifer into it, kneeling in front of him. “What did he say?”

“He called me by name, and he said he needed help. I wish I could tell him we’re looking for him, but it only works one way.” He was very agitated.

Chloe shook her head. “No, it’s alright. He knows you, he knows if he prays, you’ll come.”

Lucifer blurted out a mocking laugh, then his face grew serious again. “Sorry. Accidental double-entendre. But he did try to show me something. It’s dark where he is. And cool. Detective…” emotions warred on his face- concern, fear, anger.

“Can you tell which general direction it came from?”

He closed his eyes and waved vaguely, then froze again, listening. He carefully got up and went out the door. The women followed him around the building. “He’s getting stronger, now.” He focussed in one particular direction. “Track my phone?”

Chloe nodded. “We’ll be there, with back-up. Go!”

He vanished with a whoosh.

 

 _Lucifer..._ There was a flash of an image, a flicker of colour in the dark.

He wished he had his brother’s ability to stop time. A prayer, unlike a soundwave, didn’t disappear in the frozen moments. He could fly straight there. But Dan’s call was like a slightly badly tuned radio, and it was hard to pinpoint.

 _Please find me..._ The radio went dead. Lucifer cursed, but kept flying. All he knew was that he was going in the right direction, and getting closer. Then another voice cut in.

_Dear Devil… wait, that doesn’t sound right... What the fuck am I thinking? I don't care right now. If you can hear me, Satan, he said you'd help us. And we really need help right now. Please. We're in a church… A burnt one. He said he belongs to you. But he's drugged, so he told me to pray. Why am I doing this? Then again, why the Hell not… wait, no, possibly the answer’s in the question… Shit, how long am I supposed to keep praying?_

“Halle-bloody-lujah!” It the most ridiculous, most wonderful prayer he’d ever heard. The church was something that he could find, and easily. Plus, extra points for someone going to the trouble of destroying one of Dad’s houses. A few seconds later he found it. What was once a white building with a bell was now scorched and partially caved in. He considered dropping in through the hole in the roof, but it wouldn’t give him the best view, and he needed to know exactly where Dan was and how much danger he was in. So he dropped down into the abandoned parking lot, furled his wings and kicked down the huge arched door instead. It splintered dramatically, already weakened by the fire, and fell of its hinges. The darkness inside was no obstacle for the Devil. The missing girl was tied to the wrought iron communion rail, in a filthy and ragged wedding dress. Dan was cuffed to the same rail, but rested against the wall. Lucifer was at his side in a moment, opening the cuffs and holding him close. “Detective Douche, I have never been so glad to see you.”

He whimpered a little, and breathed a sigh of relief. “My Dark Lord,” he said faintly.

“Shh, love, don’t try to move.” He winced as he saw the bruise on his face. He settled Dan carefully and turned to the girl. “Stella Matthews, I presume?”

She nodded at him, wide eyed.

“You, my darling, are a bloody miracle. And can pray to me like that as often as you like, it makes a beautiful change from those melodramatic incantations. Now, where’s the miscreant who stole my boyfriend?” He stood, hands in pockets, eyes sweeping the room again. An inner door, possibly to some kind of vestry, stood ajar. “Hello, murderer!” he called. “You can come out now. Stella has been telling me all about your plans, and sorry to say, the wedding’s off.”

Walker emerged with a face like thunder. He looked around carefully. “I don’t hear any sirens.”

“Not yet, but they’re on their way. For now, it’s just me.”

“Good,” he replied, holding up another syringe.

“I’m afraid that’s not going to work.” He made no attempt to move out the way as Walker approached and bent the needle on his neck. “Frustrating, isn’t it? Life would be so much more interesting if I wasn’t limited to substances I could snort, smoke or ingest.” The next instant Lucifer’s hand was around his neck, lifting him in the air. “Drugs and starvation, it’s an unusual choice. No guns, no blades. Perhaps it’s because you’re so weak. It’s almost as if you didn’t want to actively hurt anyone.” He strode over to the place where Dan was curled up on the floor, and pinned the kidnapper to the wall. “Except that you do. You’ve hurt people, you’ve killed people. And now you’ve taken someone very important to me, so now _I’m_ going to hurt you. Is there anything you want to tell me first? Something you might want to confess?” His dark eyes searched that face, probing his soul.

“I want Sally back,” he gasped.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s not going to be possible?”

“Because I killed her. She broke up with me, on our wedding day. So I brought her here, on our anniversary, and did the wedding myself. We stayed for our honeymoon… but she wouldn’t eat. And then she was dead.”

“So you tried again, the next year?”

“Yes. I made sure she didn’t eat this time. I wanted to punish her for leaving.”

“Are you getting this Detective?”

Dan looked up, still confused from the floor. A voice echoed out of Lucifer’s jacket. “Loud and clear. Full confession.” It was Chloe. She cleared her throat. “Make sure he doesn’t escape. We’re almost there, I’m hanging up now.”

Lucifer grinned, and let him go. “Playtime. I think my Detective wants you to suffer just as much as I do, though she’d never say it. If you were to try to leave, then I’d have to stop you. So go on, try and escape.”

Walker shook his head, his eyes full of fear.

“Did Daniel tell you who was coming for him? Do you know who I am?”

“He said he prayed… Oh God!”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. “Wrong deity!”

The kidnapper ran. Lucifer moved in a flash, hitting him so hard that he fell to the floor. He reached down, pressing his face into sharp pieces of rubble. Then he grabbed him by the hair, staring into his eyes and wondering how much pain he should inflict. But the man had already confessed, and he would pay, both in this life and the next. Lucifer even considered visiting him after he was dead. Right now, he had more important things to do, so he just hit his head against the floor, knocking him out cold.

He went back to Dan, stroking his face, examining his wrists. “Are you all right, love?”

Dan smiled at him, his brain still rather fuzzy. “You just called me ‘love’.”

“I did, didn’t I? We can talk about that later. Our girlfriend’s on her way with back up.”

“Who are you?” Stella asked, bewildered. 

“Apologies, very remiss of me. Lucifer Morningstar, lovely to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances.” He stepped over and untied her hands.

She rubbed at her wrists, staring. “Not exactly how I pictured the Devil. But I'm grateful nonetheless.”

He inclined his head in a mock bow. “Just don't start worshipping me or any of that nonsense. Ah, back-up’s arrived.” 

Chloe stepped through the broken doorway, her gun raised, haloed in red and blue light. She took in the scene with a practised eye, hesitating for a moment before heart won out over professionalism. She lowered her weapon, handed Lucifer her cuffs with a nod to the unconscious criminal on the floor, and ran over to ex-husband's side. 

She looked him over quickly, taking in his bruises and glazed eyes, before talking into her radio. “This is Decker, scene’s all clear, hostages need medical attention.” Her hands caressed his face, and then her head dropped down to touch his. “I thought I'd lost you!” she breathed, and kissed his forehead quickly before stepping back to make room for a paramedic. 

Lucifer approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Am I right in thinking that this means we need to make our relationship official?”

“That obvious is it?”

He smiled into her hair. “Once they’ve patched him up, I can persuade them to let us take him home so we can wrap him up in blankets and feathers and various limbs and make an obscene amount of fuss over him, if you like.”

“Yes please,” she nodded emphatically. “He can make a statement later. Right now I just… I just need him to know that he's ours.”

“He certainly is.”


	2. We need more blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me along this journey. Kudos and comments and all that are much appreciated. But I cannot drag this out any longer, I need to have them all wrapped up and happy. That is not to say that this is the end- I already have more smut planned for you, because I know that's what you really want and because my little Satanist gave me this idea about a blindfold...  
> Anyway, leave the slow burn to the experts, I am a noob and an instant gratification girl. I hope you find it satisying. ;)

Everything still felt vague and surreal on the journey home. Dan watched the city lights as they flashed by the window, mesmerised by their irregular patterns. He sat in the back seat, Lucifer beside him, clutching his hand. When the car stopped, the Devil lifted him in his arms and carried him to the door. It was only when Chloe pulled out her key that he realised where they were.

“I thought you said we were going home?”

“Yes,” Chloe said. “Here, with us, where you belong.”

“Trixie shouldn’t see me like this.”

“Don’t worry, she’s seen me worse,” Chloe assured him, and he knew she was right.

“I’m taking you straight up to bed, though,” Lucifer said. “She can come up and kiss you goodnight, but then you need rest.”

“Yes, Lord.”

Trixie was curled up with Maze on the sofa in her pyjamas, fast asleep. The demon looked up from her phone as they came in. “How’s your wonder boy?” she asked quietly.

“Dehydrated. Probably about to have the worst come-down in history. A few bruises, but they’ll mend.”

“Just like the good old days, then, after one of our little parties,” she teased.

Lucifer sighed. “Except he’s had nowhere near as much fun.” He carried his lover carefully upstairs.

Trixie stirred at the voices. Chloe came to kneel in front of her daughter and hugged her. “Hey, monkey.”

“Is Daddy okay?”

“He will be honey. He’s not feeling very well right now, but Lucifer and I are going to look after him until he gets better.”

“Where’s he going to sleep?” Because of course she wanted to ask all the awkward questions.

“You know how sometimes when you’re sick, I let you snuggle in with me? Dan can do that.”

Trixie looked at her suspiciously. “What about Lucifer?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave up. “He’s going to snuggle with us too,” she smiled.

“So… are you guys…”

Maze smirked, waiting to see how she would answer.

“Complicated? Yes. Very. But also very happy. And ready to answer whatever questions you may have in the morning, but right now it’s late. Would like to see your Dad before you go to bed?”

She nodded.

“Very quickly then. And quietly.” 

The demon followed them up and headed to her own room. As she walked past, she got a glimpse of the former Lord of Hell adjusting pillows. Ha.

Trixie sat on the bed, and Dan reached up and touched her face. “My monkey. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” She leaned over and kissed him gently. “Night night.”

“Come on, let’s get you in bed.”

“I’ll sort myself out, Mom, you can stay here. I think he needs you more than I do, right now.”

“Thank you,” she said, marvelling at how much her little girl was growing up, and Trixie left them to it.

Chloe got a cloth from the bathroom and began to wipe away some of the black soot from Dan's face and hands, carefully avoiding the bruises.

“That feels nice,” he murmured. His dirty clothes were already in a heap in the corner of the room, and he was tucked under the duvet. Lucifer hovered over him, stroking his hair. Chloe opened a drawer and pulled out two sets of pyjamas, passing the black ones to Lucifer. He took them reluctantly, and started to change where he sat. Dan watched him, sighing at the sight of him shirtless.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Chloe warned him. “You’re in no fit state for any of that.”

“I can look though.”

“So long as it's just looking. Here, drink some water.” She handed him a bottle she'd brought from downstairs. 

He sipped while they got ready for bed, and then Chloe slipped under the covers and spooned him, tangling her feet around his ankles.

“Sleep now,” Lucifer said, and lay down on his belly, spreading his wings carefully and draping one across them both. He took Dan's hand. “I'll watch over you.”

Hazy, but safe at last, Dan slowly drifted into sleep. 

 

In the predawn he awoke, sore and trembling. Chloe whispered softly, stroked his hair and offered him more water. _Everything hurts,_ he prayed silently. Lucifer kicked back the covers so that the feathers touched his skin, and the pain eased. There were kisses on his forehead, and kisses on his back, and maybe, if he wasn’t feeling quite so tired… Instead, he just grabbed at his heavenly blanket and let his fingers sink into the down, knowing he was exactly where he belonged, and closed his eyes once more.

 

When he woke again, there was no pain, just a heavy lethargy that made him want to hide there forever. He looked around blearily, figuring out where he was and trying to recall what had happened. Lucifer in front of him, Chloe behind, both holding onto him like they feared he would suddenly vanish. He _had_ vanished. The enormity of it hit him in a rush, the memories flooding back. He hid his face on Lucifer’s shoulder, telling himself he was safe, it was over. He’d prayed, and the Devil had come to his rescue. Everything was going to be all right. He lifted his face to see dark eyes gazing back at him, searching him, hungering for him. A hand cupped his face, long fingers tracing over his jaw and under his neck. The kiss that followed was like none he had ever known, so pure, so delicate, it felt like his heart was about to burst. As they broke apart he felt a soft hand on his arm, pulling him back. He turned to see a similar expression on Chloe’s face, a look he remembered but thought he’d never see again. She kissed him too, with a tenderness that spoke of more than he’d dared to hope for.

He turned back to Lucifer, remembering. “You called me ‘love’.”

“I did.” He propped himself up with an elbow, tracing patterns over Dan’s chest. "We were both very worried.”

Dan’s brain slowly started putting pieces together. “Both of you?”

“Yes. The poor Detective was falling apart.”

“I was not falling apart,” she argued, sitting up a little, mirroring his position. 

“You were. In an understated, getting-on-with-it-and-pretending-nothing's-wrong, Deckerish kind of way. You were in bits.”

She sighed. “Okay, yes, I was falling apart. But he's here now.” She handed him more water. “Drink. Slowly.”

Dan sipped, looking from one to the other. “You want to tell me something,” he said and passed the bottle back to her.

“Yes,” she began, putting it aside. “The thought that we might have lost you…” She looked to Lucifer for help.

“The thought of losing you was very unpleasant. It made us both realise how… important you are to us. And we want you to know…” his voice trailed off.

“You want me to know that you both suck at talking about your feelings?” 

“We want you to know that we love you,” Chloe said at last. “We both do. And we want to be with you, properly.”

“Wow,” he beamed. “And suddenly that day all seems worth it.” He pulled Chloe back down, and kissed her again. “I love you too. Both of you.” His arm snaked behind, underneath gleaming feathers to hold Lucifer’s hip, drawing him near. Lucifer rocked against his back, hard but not urgent, just feeling the closeness. Dan let out a shuddering breath, surrounded by their love, and suddenly yearned for more intimacy. Her kissed her deeply, his knee rising up to part her legs, his hand moving over black silk to the firm length at his back. Lucifer sighed and pressed into him, undulating, and then pulled back in desperate and unexpected search for the lube. Dan took the opportunity to pull at the waistband of Chloe’s pyjamas, and she kicked them aside and tugged his boxers down to his knees. His fingers searched between her legs, and she pushed and rubbed against him. Meanwhile, Lucifer was doing things only he could do, and Dan felt himself opening under his touch. He bent his head into her neck in an attempt to stifle a moan, and then Chloe was turning onto her back, draping her thigh over him, grabbing him, guiding him in. She was hot, and wet, and delicious. He felt his body melt as they joined, and his beloved Devil seized the moment of relaxation to enter him. His long arm stretched over and his fingers replaced Dan’s between Chloe’s legs. The three lovers lay there, unmoving, locked together, and cherished the joy of being as one. They couldn’t keep still for long though, and soon they were writhing together, gasping as they made love. Dan was reminded of that first morning together, waking up under a wing and being fucked while Chloe watched and touched herself. This was different, it was so much more than just mutual pleasure; their desire was a heart felt need. It felt like it should have lasted forever, but it was a fire that burned fast and bright. Dan only just managed to hold off until he felt Chloe tense quiver silently, and had to bite into his lip to keep from crying out as the wave of pleasure burst through him. The only indication of Lucifer’s climax was a shift in his breathing and a couple of deep, slow thrusts before his body came to rest.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Chloe observed, panting. “You’re supposed to be recovering.” 

“It’s these magical feather blankets, they get me going every time.”

Lucifer smirked. “Yes, it’s almost as if they have some kind of mystical restorative abilities.”

“Does that mean it’s going to start hurting again if I move?”

Lucifer stroked his face. “Well, your bruises have healed, but there were a lot of drugs in your system. Your body has to work through those itself. I can help up to a point, but today’s not going to be pleasant, I’m afraid.”

“It seems pretty good so far,” he said. “Tangled up with my two favourite people. Knowing it’s all real.”

“Yes, it real,” Chloe said. “So real that we are going to have to move soon and put clothes on before our daughter gets bored and comes looking for us.”

“She still does that?”

“She knows you’re here. She’s going to be curious.”

“There’s going to be questions, aren’t there?”

“Oh yes.”

“I better go shower then. Any volunteers to join me?”

“Naturally,” Lucifer replied. “But not for the usual reasons. I’m not letting you go anywhere alone for a moment, my love, at least not today.”

He had to put away his wings to fit in the bathroom, and Dan felt their absence almost immediately. The lethargy returned with a vengeance, and nausea crept up behind it. Everything felt very heavy. Lucifer was like a shadow, in constant contact, guiding him through the necessary motions. He got them both clean quickly, but with tenderness, and then wrapped Dan up in the largest towel he could find.

When they returned to the bedroom, a brand new pair of jogging bottoms and a T-shirt lay on the bed. “Those don’t look like either of yours,” Dan noted.

“I bought them about a week ago,” Chloe explained. “It was getting harder and harder to watch you leave, so I decided to prepare in case I could persuade you to stay.”

Dan’s mouth turned up in one corner. “I’ve been keeping an overnight bag in my car for the same reason. But my car isn’t here, so I’m glad you thought of it.” He sat down and began to dress slowly while Chloe took her turn in the bathroom. Lucifer knelt down to assist him, and Dan looked at him in wonder.

“What are you smiling about?” the Devil asked.

“You. You rescued me. You’re a total hero. A real life Guardi-”

“Don’t!” The tension that overtook him was obvious. “I’ve come to terms with the fact that my wings aren’t going anywhere, and I may even make use of them to help the people I love, but I am who I am and _that_ is not me.”

“Sorry, bad joke."

“You told me that I didn't have to be your angel.” His face remained lowered as he said it.

“You don't. You’re my Dark Lord and I'd rather have you on my side than the whole heavenly host.” Dan took his hands. “What you are is more than you think. I know you have a bigger history than I can possibly imagine. I know that I'm just an ordinary mortal. But for some reason, here you are, with me. What you did for me yesterday was incredible. You are powerful and frightening. But you are also wild and tender and you care more than you'll ever admit. I love you, just as you are.”

Lucifer realised that he had wanted to say it for a while, but the words just stuck in his throat. The way Dan looked at him now, so open and accepting, made him feel like he was invincible, just like when he first knew he loved Chloe. It was terrifying. So he just smiled and kissed him, and finished helping him dress. Then he made him drink yet more water while he put on his own clean shirt and trousers.

When Chloe came back in, Lucifer was sitting up on the bed, Dan leaning into his lap, and a wing draped protectively over him. “That’s so adorable,” she grinned, and put on some snuggly-not-leaving-the-house clothes, settling at the Devil’s feet to watch them while she brushed her hair.

There was a very light and tentative knock at the door. “Come in,” she called. Trixie poked her head in slowly, as if wary of seeing something she shouldn’t. Her face perked up when she saw them all in their laying-about clothes, and she came to join them on the bed.

“I take it none of you are going to work today,” she said.

“Nope,” Dan said firmly. “And possibly not for the rest of the week. I’ll have to go in and make a statement but I think I’ve earned a bit of personal leave.”

“Good,” Trixie replied. “Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday, or do I not want to know?”

“Let’s just say I got into trouble, but Lucifer helped me out of it. And we got the bad guy.”

She considered the explanation and decided it was just about the right amount of knowing, so she nodded. She looked at each of them in turn, with their happy, loved up expressions and took a deep breath. “And are you finally going to tell me what’s going on with you guys? Because there’s obviously _something._ ”

“We…” Chloe began, trying to think of a way to explain it that her daughter would understand.

“We fell in love,” Lucifer said simply. “And yes, it’s unusual to fall in love with more than one person at the same time, but not unheard of. I love your mum, and I love your dad,” he looked at each of them fondly as he spoke, “and they both love me back for some strange reason.”

“We do,” Dan agreed, treasuring the declaration and smiling up the Devil. “And your mom and I love each other too. And we all want to be together as much as possible. And that includes you too, Monkey.”

She nodded again, thoughtfully, a habit she’d picked up from her mother, and then curled up beside her Dad. “We’re gonna need a bigger house,” she said simply.

“Luckily, one of us has a few of those going spare,” Lucifer replied. Two faces looked at him incredulously, the third seemed delighted. “What? You think I’m going to start slumming it, just so can feel like you’re contributing a fair share of the rent? I’m keeping Lux and the Penthouse as a retreat zone, but you can take your pick from the rest of the list. And yes, Daniel, I know you’ve got the list. If there’s nothing on there to your taste, we could always choose somewhere new together.”

“You’ve been thinking about this before, haven’t you?” Chloe asked.

“Of course. It’s going to get ridiculous if we all keep having to visit one another’s apartments. We’d have nine toothbrushes between us. Nine toothbrushes is too many.”

“So I’ll get to wake up with you two every day?” Dan grinned.

“Maybe not every day. You can each have your rooms as well, that way if either of you need more in the way of sleep, you can have space to sprawl. And I think having a bit of our own space will be important so that we don’t all drive each other crazy.”

“This all sounds remarkably well planned,” Chloe observed. “Have you been talking this over with Linda?”

“Of course. That is what I pay her for.”

“We’ll need a bigger bed too,” Dan said. _And probably a soundproof bedroom._

Lucifer chuckled, answering both suggestions at once. “I'll get one specially made.”

“Lucifer are you sure?” Chloe asked. “This is a pretty big deal.”

“I know. But I'm almost living with you already. You two have done this before so you've got a head start, and none of us are going to complain about sharing with this lovely young lady.” Trixie preened as he gestured an open hand towards her. “Which just leaves me and my willing servant here to get used to each other. I'm sure we’ll cope.”

“Okay, but let's take our time and make sure we make the right decision,” the servant advised. “This is all very new to me, and I really don't want to mess things up this time. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Agreed.”

“Yes!” Trixie grinned. “This is going to be epic.”

“Glad you're with us, darling,” Lucifer said. “Now who wants breakfast?”

 

Lucifer got Dan installed on the sofa under an Avengers blanket, with a fresh bottle of water in one hand and the TV remote in the other. “In my experience the best thing when you feel like this is something brainless on the telly,” he explained. 

“When have you ever felt like this?” Dan asked.

“I haven't, obviously, but I've been around plenty of people who have.”

Dan flicked through the channels while Trixie went to get dressed and Chloe called work to say none of them would be in today. The longer Lucifer spent in the kitchen making breakfast, the more Dan missed the comfort of his wings. There was no specific malady he could pinpoint, no part that he could say hurt exactly, but his whole body just felt wrong, somehow. Chloe came and sat next to him, and he leaned down and put his head in her lap. She rubbed her fingertips in the soft velvet of his hair, and he began to weep quietly. “Hey,” she whispered. “What’s wrong?”

He wiped at his eyes, which refused to stop leaking. “Just yesterday catching up with me, I guess. My heart is happy but my body is miserable.”

“Trixie!” she called.

“Yes, Mom?” her daughter emerged from her room in her own comfy day clothes.

“We need more blankets. STAT.”

“On it!” She disappeared, and then came back with a towering pile of fleece. One by one, she shook them out and wrapped them over her dad. The Avengers were covered by Rainbow Dash, then a goth Hello Kitty, yellow Minions, and finally Darth Vader. She tucked the edges under him and made sure his feet weren’t sticking out the end. 

He laughed quietly as everything began to feel better again. He had his family back, and everything was awesome. And it would be even more awesome tomorrow when he was back to himself again.

Lucifer came over with plates of food and placed them on the coffee table. “We’ll do this buffet style, I think. Help yourself to whatever you want.” He looked at Dan wrapped up in his burrito. “You ought to eat something. Toast, Darth Vader?”

A hand appeared from under the layers and took the offered slice. Dan nibbled slowly, willing his stomach not to revolt. He managed the first one, and then a second, but that was where he stopped. Trixie ate her fill and then squeezed in behind his feet, while Chloe resumed stroking his hair. Lucifer placed a cushion on the floor in front of him to sit on and extracted a hand to hold. He gently rubbed Dan's fingers, and then began to massage his palm.

“Are you going to tell my fortune?” he asked.

“Well I can't speak with absolute certainty, but I intend to make sure that you live a long and happy life, and that your every desire is fulfilled. Tell me Daniel, what is it you want most right now?”

Dan looked into those dark eyes, feeling them search him once more. The truth stirred within him. “Nothing,” he smiled. “Absolutely nothing. I have everything I want right here.”


End file.
